


A Hogsmeade Visit

by ardentmuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Hogsmeade, Making Out, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse





	A Hogsmeade Visit

“Bill,” you shrieked as you ran down the high street of Hogsmeade into the awaiting arms of your friend. It had been a year and half since he graduated, but it honestly felt like so much longer. Hogwarts without this man supporting you on your perilous adventures was just a little empty.

Bill took a step back with the force of your embrace.

“Whoa there, Y/N,” Bill laughed, “You’ll knock us both over!”

“I don’t care,” you whispered into his ear as he lifted you off the ground, his tall, limber frame the perfect form to give you height.

Bill set you back down to make room to hug his brother who was just a few paces behind you. An embrace and two pats on the shoulder had them both smiling. They whispered something, but it was only a moment before they both turned back to you and to the group of fifth years following you, each donned in their new prefect badges.

A drink at the Three Broomsticks and a lot of questions about prefect responsibilities, life after Hogwarts, working at Gringotts, and making Head Boy, and soon you were walking out into the night, happy and cozy from giggles and closeness to the strikingly beautiful man whom you were lucky to call your friend.

As everyone began to put on their coats and scarves to begin the trek back to the castle, you once again offered Bill a hug.

“Thank you for making the time for us.”

“I’ll always make time for you, Y/N. Guaranteed,” Bill chuckled, pulling you a little tighter to his chest, engulfing you in the pleasant scent of citrus and cloves that you failed to realize until now was so ingrained in your memory. You smiled as it warmed your senses.

“Ok, let’s get going,” Charlie said to the collective of new prefects. Immediately, you pulled yourself away from Bill, though his fingers continued to ghost at your hips.

“No! Charlie, stay and spend time with your brother. I’ll bring the group back.”

Charlie just laughed and lightly pressed on your shoulder, pushing you ever so slightly back into the arms of his older sibling. Bill’s fingertips on your sides tightened at the movement, welcoming you back into his embrace again.

“No, Y/N,” Charlie laughed, “I really think you should stay.”

And with a nod to his brother, Charlie left with the fifth years.

Behind you, Bill let out a nervous laugh. You felt his hands pull away from your waist rather suddenly, leaving your skin cold in their absence.

“You got an earring–”

“–I’ve missed you.”

You both laughed at the sound of your voices overlapping. When Bill met your eyes again, you saw the blush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck. He pulled at the end of the fang that now dangled from his left earlobe.

“Do you– do you like it?” Bill asked, reaching out with one hand to feel your fingers.

You laughed, “Of course, I like it! It is very you. Honestly, I’m sur–”

But before you could even finish your words, your back was pushed hard against the stones and Bill’s mouth was upon yours, fierce and needy. And all you could do was melt. Years of desire became flesh that instant, like life was breathed into your body through his lips. Your hands came up to run through his hair, pulling lose the ponytail holding his hair together. Your cold fingertips felt wonderful against the heat of his neck. His kisses were electric and his mouth moved against you in a way that felt needy and sure.

Bill pulled away slowly, giving your lips and chaste peck as he caught his breath.

“Wow,” was all you could say, which caused Bill to laugh long and hard, only adding to his troubled breathing.

“Like I said, I missed you.”

“I believe I’ve missed you, too, William.”

Bill laughed and buried his head in your neck, sighing at the feel of your skin on his nose. All you could do was reach down and hold Bill’s hand, confirming that you wanted this, too.

“Now if I am reading the situation correctly,” you said, pulling Bill out into the high street with you again, “Charlie wanted this to be a date between us?”

“We have a table at the Hog’s Head and a bottle of wine waiting for us,” he admitted.

You tucked your arm into the crook of Bill’s elbow, “Then lead the way, dear friend.”

“Friend?” he asked again, “I don’t think I kiss friends like that.”

“We can decide what we’re called after that wine,” you said as you entered the door Bill held open for you, excited to see where the night might take you.


End file.
